This invention relates to a method for bonding polyolefin materials and in particular to solvent bonding a cyclic olefin containing polymer or a bridged polycyclic hydrocarbon container polymer to a low crystallinity polymer and assemblies resulting therefrom.
In the medical field, where beneficial agents are collected, processed and stored in containers, transported and ultimately delivered through drip chambers, tube connectors and tubes by infusion to patients, there has been a recent trend toward developing materials useful for fabricating such containers, tubings and devices without the disadvantages of currently used materials such as polyvinyl chloride. These new materials must have a unique combination of properties to be used in fluid administration sets. Among these are the materials in most instances must be optically clear, environmentally compatible, have sufficient yield strength and flexibility for flexible products and sufficient rigidity for rigid products, have a low quantity of low molecular weight additives, be capable of being solvent bonded to soft polyolefin medical products and be compatible with medical solutions.
It is desirable for medical products in an infusion delivery set to be optically transparent to allow for visual inspection of fluids therein.
It is also desirable that the medical materials be environmentally compatible as a great deal of medical products are disposed of in landfills and through incineration. Further benefits are realized by using a material which is thermoplastically recyclable.
For medical products that are disposed of by incineration, it is necessary to use a material that does not generate or minimizes the formation of by-products such as inorganic acids which may be environmentally harmful, irritating, and corrosive. For example, PVC may generate objectionable amounts of hydrogen chloride (or hydrochloric acid when contacted with water) upon incineration, causing corrosion of the incinerator.
To be compatible with medical solutions, it is desirable that the components of the infusion delivery set be free from or have a minimal content of low molecular weight additives such as plasticizers, stabilizers and the like. In some applications, these components can be extracted into the therapeutic solutions that come into contact with the material. The additives may react with the therapeutic agents or otherwise render the solution ineffective. This is especially troublesome in bio-tech drug formulations where the concentration of the drug is measured in parts per million (ppm), rather than in weight or volume percentages. Even minuscule losses of the bio-tech drug can render the formulation unusable. Because bio-tech formulations can cost several thousand dollars per dose, it is imperative that the dosage not be changed.
Polyvinyl chloride (xe2x80x9cPVCxe2x80x9d) has been widely used to fabricate medical tubings and containers as it meets most of these requirements. However, because PVC by itself is a rigid polymer, low molecular weight components known as plasticizers must be added to render PVC flexible. These plasticizers may leach out of the medical product and into the fluid passing through the products to contaminate the fluid or to render the fluid unusable. For this reason, and because of the difficulties encountered in incinerating PVC, there is a need to replace PVC in at least the fluid contacting portions of the infusion pathway and more preferably in its entirety.
Polyolefins have been developed which meet many of the requirements of medical containers and tubing, without the disadvantages associated with PVC. Polyolefins typically are compatible with medical applications because they have minimal extractability to the fluids and contents which they contact. Most polyolefins are environmentally sound as they do not generate harmful degradants upon incineration, and in most cases are capable of being thermoplastically recycled. Many polyolefins are cost effective materials that may provide an economic alternative to PVC. However, there are many hurdles to overcome to replace all the favorable attributes of PVC with a polyolefin.
For example, because of the inert nature of polyolefins, due in part to the non-polar nature of the polymer, difficulties have been encountered in bonding the polyolefin materials to rigid housings positioned along the infusion pathway of an infusion set. Typically, medical containers such as I.V. bags are connected to a patient through a series of connected tubing that have in fluid communication drip chambers, Y-type injection sites, venous catheters and the like between the bag and the patient. Many of these components include rigid housings manufactured from polycarbonates, acrylics, ABS, copolyesters and the like. The housings have sleeves in which the tubing is inserted in a telescoping fashion to attach the tube to the housing. Therefore, it is necessary for the medical tubing to be connected to the rigid housing to form a fluid tight seal with the housings.
PVC tubing is typically secured within such housings using solvent bonding techniques. Solvent bonding requires exposing the end of the tubing to be inserted into the housing to a solvent such as cyclohexanone or methyl ethyl ketone. The solvent effectively softens or dissolves the PVC so when the tubing is inserted into the housing, a bond is formed. Solvent bonding techniques, however, are ineffective on certain polyolefins including polyethylene and polypropylene. Problems have also been encountered in using adhesive bonding techniques.
European Patent Application No. 0 556 034 discloses a medical instrument of a material containing a resin of a cyclic olefin compound or a bridged polycyclic olefin compound. The EP ""034 Application discloses making devices such as syringes, injection needles, drip chambers, blood bags and tubing from these resins. While the EP ""034 Patent application discloses a non-PVC material for fabricating medical products it does not disclose a method for bonding a rigid housing of a cyclic olefin to a flexible tubing of a cyclic olefin or other polyolefins.
Cycloolefin blends are also well known for providing rigid, injection molded parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,001 discloses a multiple component polymer blend having a first component of a cycloolefin, a second component of a polyolefin and a third component of a cycloolefin block copolymer to compatibilize the cycloolefin and polyolefin. The ""001 Patent discloses such blends for impact modifying the highly rigid and brittle cycloolefins. The ""001 Patent does not disclose a method for solvent bonding these blends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,986 discloses polymer alloy blends of a cycloolefin copolymers with one or more core-shell particles and one or more block copolymers. Again, these polymer blends are tough on impact and have high flexural strength and elongation at break. The ""986 patent does not disclose a method for solvent bonding the polymer alloy blends.
The present invention provides a method for assembling a medical device using solvent bonding techniques. The method comprises the steps of: (1) providing a first article of a polymer composition comprising: (a) a first component of a homopolymer or copolymer obtained using monomers of cyclic olefin or a bridged polycyclic hydrocarbon (which may be referred to as cyclic olefin containing polymers and bridged polycyclic hydrocarbon containing polymers respectively) the first component being present in an amount from about 30% to about 100% by weight of the composition and (b) a second component from 0-70% by weight; (2) providing a second article of a material selected from the group comprising low-crystallinity polymers; (3) applying a solvent to one of the first article or the second article to define an interface area; and (4) bonding the first article to the second article along the interface area.
In a preferred form of the invention, the method comprises the steps of: (1) providing a first article of a polymer composition comprising (a) a first component obtained by copolymerizing a norbornene monomer and an ethylene monomer, the norbornene monomer being present in an amount of at least about 20 mole percent of the copolymer, the first component being present in an amount from about 30% to about 100% by weight of the composition; and (b) a second component of a first ethylene and xcex1-olefin copolymer, the second component being in an amount from about 70% to about 0% by weight of the composition; (2) providing a second article of a material selected from the group comprising polyolefins, styrene containing polymers, cyclic olefin containing polymers and bridged polycyclic hydrocarbon containing polymers; (3) applying a solvent to one of the first article or the second article to define an interface area; and (4) bonding the first article to the second article along the interface area.